In Your Place
by isab3ll3basi
Summary: Naruto's dreams connects with what happens in Sasuke's everyday life. On the other hand, those of Sasuke's may be the key to Naruto's past.


_**Disclaimer: The author does not own Naruto, or any related stuff.**_

**A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction so please bear with me… hehe. The plot and story might not suit your liking, so I'm open for constructive cristicism. heee. I do hope that some of you will like my work.**

**Legend: zzzzzz sasuke's POV**

** xxxxx naruto's POV**

_It was a beautiful day…_

"_Okaasan, is it okay if I go outside and play?" said Naruto._

"_Okay… but please take care of yourself," replied his mother._

"_I will mom…"_

_Naruto has just put on his sandals and was about to go…_

"_Oh, wait…" he heard his father say, "let your mom pack you lunch in case you get hungry."_

"_Awww, Dad… the other kids might tease me."_

"_Well, I insist you bring some lunch, kiddo. Because you always skip meals when you're having fun."_

"_I won't, Dad… I promise."_

_He got up to leave. "Bye Mom, Dad."_

"_Wait!" his mom shouted after him._

"_Son!"_

"_SASUKE!!!"_

Naruto woke up. He had that dream again. He felt so miserable because he wanted to stay in that dream, where people actually liked him and cared for him.

"Hn… like that's ever going to happen," he said to himself.

He got out of bed to wash his face. It's Sunday so most of the kids would be at the park right now. He decided today he would prove his worth, and that he is a great person. Maybe then, the kids would like to play with him.

He changed his clothes and went to the kitchen for breakfast. All he saw there was an empty milk carton and some used coupons.

"Damn," he said, "well, I guess the Uncle from Ichiraku would let me have free breakfast…"

**zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Bye Mom, Dad."

"Wait!" his mom shouted after him.

"Son!"

"SASUKE!!!" Sasuke heard his parents calling after him.

'_Hrmf,'_ he thought, _'they're always treating me like a baby.'_

He didn't really want to look like a mama's boy in front of the kids in the village. His family has just moved to Konoha because his father was assigned to be the new head of the police department there. Sasuke wanted to make a good first impression to the kids here, for him to easily gain friends.

Sasuke also did not want to stay home all day. Hanging around outside means he could interact with the people of Konoha. He could even make new friends.

In his hurry to leave home, he forgot to have breakfast but he didn't want to explore this new town with an empty stomach.

While he was looking for a place to eat in, he looked around the village. The people are nice and friendly; they're always willing to help each other. The facilities are also great, especially the police headquarters and the academy.

He's heard so much from his brother, who will start school tomorrow, about the Shinobi Academy in Konoha. The school is well-known around the world, and Sasuke has learned that the best ninjas graduated from there.

'_So nice…maybe I **will** learn to like this place…'_

He continued observing the village, and then the aroma of freshly cooked ramen caught his nose. He stopped in front of the place where the sweet smell was coming from.

"I-CHI-RA-KU RAMEN," he read from the shop's signboard.

He went inside and was about to order when a boy with yellow hair ran past him, shouting.

"OHAYOU, OJISAN! THREE BOWLS OF BEEF RAMEN, PLEASE!"

Sasuke was caught off-guard by the eagerness of this kid. His stared in disbelief as the boy quickly devoured his food.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BURP

"Ahhh… that was the best breakfast a boy could have," Naruto said while rubbing his belly.

As soon as Naruto reached for a toothpick, a dark-haired boy he didn't recognize sat right next to him. When he looked at the boy, he smiled. The boy smiled back.

"Uncle, one order of beef ramen with an egg, please."

Naruto stared at the boy. No other kid has ever been nice to him before.

'_Of course, he's being nice to me… he's new here.'_

But even as he thought these words to himself, he still felt discomfited. The boy was somehow familiar to him. He felt as if there was a link between them. He suddenly remembered his dreams. His father… the boy looked like the father in his dreams…

'_Maybe that's why I feel so close to him…Sasuke… that's what they called me… Sasuke…could he be…?'_

His thoughts were interrupted. Someone was poking him.

"Oy…"

"Hrn?"

"Oy, Naruto! You haven't paid yet!," it was the shop owner

"But uncle!!! You said it was for free!"

"I didn't say that!"

**zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Uncle… I have no money right now. Can you just make it free? Just Once?"

"Naruto, this would be the fourth time this week! Don't you have any coupons left?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke just had to laugh at the situation.

Both Naruto and the shop owner suddenly looked at him.

He felt his cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. He didn't want to seem rude, like he was laughing at the people.

"Oy, kid… who are you?," said the boy with the yellow hair.

"Oh. Gomen… I… uh… Could I just pay your bill? Uncle, could I do that?," he said nervously

"Yes!" the boy raised his fist in triumph.

After Sasuke paid for their breakfast, he and the boy went out the shop.

"Hey… thank you."

"Huh? Oh… it's nothing."

"By the way, my name's Naruto. What's yours?"

"My name? It's…"

**A/N: that's the end of the first chapter… I hope it's ok… I'll update as soon as I find the time… **


End file.
